L'honneur d'un pirate
by Azedriel
Summary: La dague en main, il regarde l'homme qu'il vient de poignarder. Mais étais-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'est pas ce que semble crier les yeux verts qui le fixent, brillant de tristesse et de trahison. N'étais-ce pas l'admiration qu'il avait souhaité lire dans ce regard ? OS Yaoi sur l'univers de One Piece


Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est le premier OS que je publie, je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur de savoir si ça va plaire ou non, mais il faut bien se lancer un jour :)

J'ai écrit cet OS en deux jours et le résultat me plaît assez. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai essayé de toutes les corriger, mais j'en ai sûrement oublié.

 **/!\ Attention :** Les homophobes, ce n'est pas pour vous, il y a une relation homme/homme dans le récit !

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages m'appartiennent sauf Chopper qui appartient à Eiichirō Oda.

 **Résumé :** La dague en main, il regarde l'homme qu'il vient de poignarder. Mais étais-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'est pas ce que semble crier les yeux verts qui le fixent, brillant de tristesse et de trahison. N'étais-ce pas l'admiration qu'il avait souhaité lire dans ce regard ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fait tourner une nouvelle fois le poignard dans sa main. Il est nerveux, ou excité, il ne sait pas vraiment. Mais c'est son moment. Il sait que ses pirates n'approuvent pas cette méthode, mais il s'en moque, il sait qu'ils n'interviendront pas. La silhouette fine et puissante est juste devant lui, de dos. Sa cible irradie de puissance, mais est complètement exposée. Quel imbécile, pense-t-il ! Il réajuste le poignard dans sa main puis lève le bras, et d'un geste vif, il plonge la lame dans le dos de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il retire vivement l'arme de la blessure, laissant le sang gicler.

L'autre n'a pas émis un son. Il tombe à genoux, la main sur le thorax. La tête de l'homme se tourne vers lui, le regard, non pas empli de haine comme il s'y attendait, mais d'une résignation triste et calme. Il le contourne, le sourire aux lèvres. Le sentiment qui l'emplit n'est néanmoins pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Pas de joie, pas de jubilation, juste un peu de regret.

Après tout, il aurait donné tant pour être à la hauteur de cet homme, pour attirer son attention, et voilà que celui-ci est maintenant à ses pieds, faible et mourant. Il est déçu. Le voir vaincu ne lui apporte pas la joie qu'il attendait.

La voix du pirate retentit, à peine tremblante malgré sa blessure mortelle :

« Je peux te demander une dernière chose, James ? »

« Une dernière volonté, Adriel ? », s'amuse-t-il en se tournant pour regarder le visage du blessé.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, regarde mourir l'homme que tu viens de poignarder dans le dos. », répond le pirate en luttant contre un spasme de douleur.

Ses yeux verts, plongés dans les siens, ne reflètent pas la peur, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, seulement la tristesse et la trahison. James se sent mal à l'aise devant ce regard. Il ne ressemble pas au regard d'un mourant, mais plus au regard d'un juge devant un coupable. Même à moitié mort, la puissance de l'autre semble le dominer. Il répond d'un ton arrogant :

« Si c'est d'avoir été poignardé dans le dos qui te dérange, je peux arranger ça maintenant. Tu es si faible, tu es la honte de notre profession, n'importe quel imbécile surveille ses arrières en présence d'ennemis. »

Associant le geste à la parole, il dégaine son épée et la brandit, prêt à délivrer le coup mortel. Il assène sa lame, d'une attaque puissante, mais celle-ci n'atteint pas son but. Le pirate au sol a dégainé son épée et paré le coup d'un geste si rapide qu'il en était flou. Cachant son étonnement, James repositionne ses pieds. Quels risques y a-t-il contre un ennemi à genoux et mortellement blessé ? Le regard émeraude de son adversaire se vrille dans le sien pendant quelques secondes. Puis James attaque de nouveau. Le pirate au sol dévie aisément les coups, puis en un moulinet agile du poignet, il désarme son adversaire et sa lame se place contre sa jugulaire. Le pirate en joue se fige. Alors il allait mourir maintenant. Si près du but. Malgré sa peur, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme en face de lui. Il faut un self-contrôle incomparable pour manier une épée avec une blessure si importante. Et Adriel le fait avec une dextérité hors norme. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'homme aux cheveux rouges est tant craint. Il est au moins heureux de mourir de la main d'un homme si puissant. La voix profonde du pirate retentit de nouveau :

« Même à genoux et affaibli, je reste indéniablement le plus puissant de nous deux. »

Sur ces mots, le pirate baisse sa lame. L'épée quitte sa gorge et le regard vert reste accroché au sien. Il recule d'un bond pour se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire, mais il est évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de James. Le pirate vient de laisser passer sa seule occasion de se venger. Consciemment. D'une vois désormais dépourvue de toute arrogance, James demande :

« Tu aurais pu me tuer. Alors pourquoi ? »

« J'en suis incapable. », répond le pirate. « Parce que je t'aime. »

À ces mots, un énorme poids s'écrase dans la poitrine du capitaine brun. Il n'a pas le temps d'analyser toutes les émotions qui le traverse qu'un immense sourire ironique s'installe sur le visage de l'homme à terre :

« Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû surveiller mes arrières, tu as raison, mais il y a bien longtemps que je ne te considérais plus comme un ennemi. Tu avais ma confiance. Parce que je t'aimais. »

James sent son cœur se serrer, et il reste immobile, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'homme qu'il vient de poignarder. Il voit les spasmes de douleur que l'autre tente de refouler, et il se sent soudain monstrueux. Il vient de poignarder un homme qui lui faisait confiance et qui l'aimait. Au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il a longtemps tenté d'enfouir remue. Il a tant voulu surpasser cet homme, lui montrer qu'il pouvait le vaincre qu'il en a oublié pourquoi il le faisait. Il a toujours ressenti cette envie d'avoir le respect et l'admiration de l'autre. Et il comprend. Oh oui il comprend, et son cœur se tord de douleur devant ce constat. Il repousse les sentiments qui émergent de ce que les mots de l'homme ont réveillé en lui. Il voudrait ne pas les ressentir, ne pas les affronter. Il voudrait les enfermer dans un coin de son cœur et ne plus jamais les ressentir. Mais il ne peut pas. Et les sentiments prennent possession de son corps. Il n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Le regard vert semble le transpercer de part en part, et il n'arrive pas à réagir, il n'arrive pas à trouver une réponse.

Finalement, Adriel s'effondre, vaincu par sa blessure. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, James se précipite pour le retenir, et des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux alors que ses bras entourent le corps de l'homme. Il ne veut pas qu'il meure. Le pirate aux cheveux rouges n'est pas encore inconscient, et il le regarde d'un regard empli de la sagesse de ceux qui savent qu'ils vont mourir.

« Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. », lui demande James dans un murmure.

« Comment pourrais-je te pardonner ? », répond calmement l'autre, « Tu viens de prendre ma vie. Tous mes rêves que je pouvais presque toucher du doigt, s'envolent désormais au loin, pour toujours inaccessibles. »

Le regard vert hypnotisant s'accroche au sien encore une seconde, puis les paupières viennent recouvrir les iris, et le corps s'affaisse dans ses bras. Un sentiment de panique et d'urgence envahit James. Non. Non. Il ne peut pas le laisser mourir. Pas maintenant. Il se tourne et balaye du regard le pont. Tous ses pirates sont là, regardant la scène, immobiles et sidérés.

« Un médecin ! Appelez un médecin ! », ordonne James, la panique perceptible dans sa voix.

Un instant de silence pendant lequel James se demande ce qu'ils attendent, puis une voix répond :

« Nous n'en avons plus, Capitaine. »

Et il se souvient. Le médecin de bord a déserté en apprenant son plan. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, il voit le sang du pirate qui coule entre ses doigts, et teinte d'un rouge macabre les planches du pont. Désespéré, il ordonne de nouveau :

« Trouvez-en un ! »

Un silence de nouveau, puis la même voix, étonnée :

« Au milieu de la mer ?! »,

Sans répondre, il déchire une partie de sa chemise d'une main, qu'il froisse et la plaque sur la blessure, appuyant pour faire pression et empêcher le sang de s'écouler plus. La compresse a tôt fait de virer au rouge, mais il refuse d'y voir un mauvais signe. Finalement, une voix se fait entendre, basse et timide :

« Vous avez besoin d'un médecin ? »

Tous les regards se tournent vers la voix inconnue. À côté de la barre se tient un étrange être dont il est sûr qu'il n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Leur visiteur est un petit être couvert de fourrure, avec des bois de renne et un nez bleu. Sur son dos se trouve un sac, et sur sa tête un grand chapeau rouge. Immédiatement, tous les pirates dégainent leurs armes et les pointent dans la direction de l'inconnu, dont l'apparence ressemble à celle d'un monstre. Devant le déferlement de haine et de peur, le renne recule d'un pas. James détaille le nouvel arrivant, les yeux emplis de larmes et demande d'un ton désespéré :

« Es-tu médecin ? »

Leur visiteur, qui a déjà fait quelques pas en arrière et est apparemment sur le point de repartir de cet endroit où sa présence n'était pas appréciée, tourne la tête vers l'homme. Son regard passe de l'homme en larme qui lui a adressé la question, au blessé en sang, puis il hoche lentement la tête.

« Rangez vos armes ! », ordonne le capitaine à ses hommes, « Même les pirates n'attaquent pas les médecins, où est votre honneur ? »

Les pirates obéissent immédiatement, néanmoins une phrase retentit dans le silence, audible par tous : « Et c'est lui qui dit ça ! ». Il serre les dents, mais ne cherche pas à savoir qui a dit ça. Parce qu'après tout, il sait que tout le monde le pense. Inviter un allié sur son bateau pour pouvoir l'assassiner, c'est ne pas avoir d'honneur, et il le sait.

Le renne attend à distance, hésitant visiblement encore à quitter le navire. Son regard s'accroche au blessé, et James comprend que si son honneur de médecin ne lui hurlait pas de ne pas abandonner un blessé, il serait déjà loin. James lui crie :

« Je te jure sur mon honneur et sur ma vie qu'aucun de mes hommes ne te fera de mal, mais par pitié, sauve-le. »

Le renne n'hésite plus, il se transforme en un semi-humain élancé, sous les exclamations de surprise des pirates, et fait un immense bond pour arriver devant James et le blessé. L'équipage s'est raidi, mais le renne ne leur prête plus la moindre attention, il a repris son apparence initiale et se concentre sur son patient. James comprend que le renne a décidé d'avoir confiance en sa parole. Il fusille alors du regard son équipage, les défiant de faire un commentaire. Mais pas un d'entre eux ne bouge. Ils semblent fascinés par le spectacle.

Il sent l'étrange sabot pousser sa main et le remplacer pour maintenir la pression sur la blessure. Le renne change de place, son sabot compresse les bords de la plaie tandis qu'il examine la blessure. Ses sourcils se froncent et il déclare :

« Ça a touché le cœur. Celui qui a fait ça voulait sa mort, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Et il savait s'y prendre. »

James pourrait jurer que le regard du renne a dévié sur lui une demi-seconde pendant qu'il prononçait ses paroles. Et il est soudain convaincu d'une chose : l'hybride sait.

« Il me faut un endroit calme, et une table. », ordonne calmement le médecin.

« Ma cabine. », répond-il immédiatement.

« Très bien, portez-le là bas. Mais doucement. »

James obéit sans se poser de questions. Avec une douceur dont il s'ignorait capable jusque là, il passe une main sous les genoux du pirate, et une sous ses épaules, et le soulève lentement. Il est étonné de pouvoir le porter si facilement, peut-être s'était-il attendu à ce que la puissance ait un poids. Son ennemi parait si fragile à cet instant. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de quelle force pouvait animer ces bras finement musclés, à la vue de ce corps qui semble si faible ainsi. Il porte l'homme jusqu'à sa cabine, ne pouvant détacher son regard du visage du pirate. Ses traits sont tendus, signe de sa douleur, et ses paupières tressautent de temps à autre.

Une fois arrivé à la cabine, le renne avise la table emplie de papiers et de trésors. Sans une seule seconde d'hésitation, il reprend son apparence élancée, et d'un seul mouvement du bras, débarrasse la table, envoyant voltiger les papiers. James ne proteste pas, ces cartes avaient beau représenter une fortune, il savait qu'il les aurait détruites sans ciller si ça avait pu ramener le pirate. Reprenant son apparence normale, le médecin ordonne :

« Posez-le là, et maintenez-le assis, j'ai besoin de visibilité. »

Il obéit, tel un robot, tentant de retenir les larmes qui continuent de sillonner ses joues. Les habits du pirate sont imbibés de sang. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir après en avoir perdu autant ? Le renne ne perd pas de temps. Il saisit sa main et la place sur la compresse, lui indiquant sans avoir à parler de maintenir la pression. Il sort ensuite des ciseaux de sa sacoche et entreprend de découper la veste du blessé. En quelques coups de ciseaux experts, le vêtement tombe sur la table.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voit torse nu. Il a un nombre incalculable de cicatrices sur le torse. Les fines lignes blanches parcourent sa peau, témoignant du nombre d'épreuves qu'il a surmonté, malgré son jeune âge. Mais ce qui frappe James, c'est son dos, il contraste totalement avec son torse. Pas une seule cicatrice, signe qu'il n'a jamais tourné le dos à l'ennemi, qu'il n'a jamais fui. Et la culpabilité le saisit au cœur, quand son regard tombe sur la blessure qu'il lui a infligée, détonnant avec la peau immaculée de son dos. Ses mains se mettent à trembler de manière incontrôlable, et il a du mal à maintenir la pression sur la blessure.

Le renne s'en rend compte, et lui jette un regard dur. Immédiatement, le sabot vient remplacer sa main. James ferme un instant les yeux, honteux. Il n'arrive même pas à être utile pour sauver l'homme.

« Aidez-moi à l'allonger sur le dos. »

Il obéit, plaçant ses mains tremblantes sur la peau de l'homme. Est-ce lui où la peau est anormalement froide ? Refoulant ses inquiétudes, il se concentre à faire ce que lui demande le renne, et allonge avec douceur l'homme sur la table. Il ne peut résister à l'envie de passer la main dans les cheveux rouges qui l'ont toujours fasciné. Se faisant, il effleure le front du blessé, et sursaute. La peau est brûlante.

Sans relever la tête, le renne ordonna :

« Maintenant dehors, j'ai besoin de calme pour travailler, je ne peux laisser personne me déconcentrer, surtout pas l'homme qui a voulu tuer mon patient. »

Son cœur se serre, les mots ont été prononcés avec un calme olympien, et pourtant, le constat fait est aussi douloureux qu'une pointe brûlante qu'on lui aurait enfoncée dans le cœur. Il ressent le besoin de se justifier :

« Je... », commence-t-il. Mais il n'a rien à dire, il n'a pas d'excuses. Il a voulu le tuer, c'est tout simplement la vérité.

« Dehors ! », ordonne de nouveau le renne.

Il hésite un instant puis murmure, la voix brisée :

« S'il se réveille, dites-lui que je suis désolé. Et que je… que je l'aime. »

Une lueur étrange passe dans le regard du renne, mais l'expression neutre et sévère revient rapidement sur ses traits.

« Sortez ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande, après je vous jette dehors de force. »

À cet instant, James est pris d'un doute affreux. Et si cet être n'était pas du tout médecin. Après tout, il était apparu de nulle part. La seconde d'avant, il demandait un médecin, et la seconde d'après, cet hybride était au milieu de son équipage, revendiquant être médecin. Il ne s'est pas posé de questions plus tôt, mais c'est très étrange. Et bon sang, c'est un renne, comment un renne peut-il être médecin ?

Le renne semble capter le changement d'état d'esprit de son hôte, car ses mains se figent, et il relève son regard pour croiser le sien. Une lueur dangereuse passe au fond de ses yeux.

« Manques-tu d'honneur au point de revenir sur ta promesse de ne pas me blesser, James le Brun ? »

James hésite une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Son regard se pose sur le sabot qui compresse toujours la plaie du blessé. Quatre secondes. Son regard glisse sur la lame, posée un peu plus loin contre un mur de la cabine. Le renne se raidit. Cinq secondes. Il pose finalement les yeux sur le visage crispé de l'homme inconscient. Six secondes. Il incline la tête et tourne les talons.

« J'ai besoin d'un baquet d'eau fraîche. », l'interrompt la voix calme du renne. « Fais-le apporter par quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette cabine. »

Sans se retourner, James hoche la tête et sort de la cabine. Son équipage au complet attend devant. Il s'adresse à l'un d'eux et lui ordonne :

« Le médecin à besoin d'un baquet d'eau, amène-le-lui. Vous autres, retournez à vos occupations, je n'ai pas besoin d'un public. »

Les pirates semblent hésiter un instant, mais finalement, ils se détournent et retournent à leurs tâches. Une fois seul, James s'appuie contre le mur à côté de la porte de sa cabine, et se laisse glisser sur le sol, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de ses mains, teintée du sang de son enn… teintée du sang de l'homme qu'il aime. Il a les mains qui tremblent. La veille, il avait été tellement persuadé que ce meurtre lui apporterait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ?

Son regard balaye le pont et s'arrête sur la flaque de sang qui teinte les planches. Pourquoi personne ne nettoie-t-il ça ? Qui est censé le faire ? L'image d'un jeune homme s'impose à son esprit. C'est celui qu'il a envoyé chercher l'eau. Il ricane de l'ironie de la situation. Il a fallu que parmi ses trois cents pirates il choisisse celui-là. Il se lève et marche en chancelant vers la flaque de sang. Il attrape le seau et l'éponge et commence à nettoyer le sol, sous les yeux étonnés de ses matelots. Il frotte le sol, tentant de faire disparaître les traces de son crime, comme si ce simple geste pouvait l'effacer. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux se mélangeant avec le sang en heurtant le sol.

Après un certain temps, une main fine saisit la main qui tenait l'éponge, frottant encore le sol désormais immaculé. Il a fait partir le sang jusqu'à la moindre petite particule, mais il continue à frotter, comme s'il restait quelque chose à effacer. Ses larmes se sont taries depuis un moment, et il a désormais le regard vide. Il se sent vide.

La main qui a rejoint la sienne le force à arrêter. Il ne résiste pas.

« Capitaine, vous vous faites du mal. », déclare doucement une voix féminine.

Il ferme les yeux, et répond :

« Je lui ai fait du mal. »

Ignorant sa remarque, la jeune femme lui passe un bras autour des épaules et l'incite à se relever.

« J'ai amené une chemise propre, venez vous changer. »

Il se laisse entraîner sans résister. La pirate le conduit devant un tonneau d'eau. Elle attrape ses mains avec douceur et les plonges dans l'eau, frottant pour faire partir le sang qui les tache encore. Dès que ses mains sont propres, elle se met face à lui et défait sa chemise, quelque peu hésitante. Il regarde les mains agiles défaire les boutons un par un, révélant son torse. Les cicatrices le marquant sont nombreuses, mais rien de comparable à celle de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Et il sent de nouveau une bouffée de honte et de culpabilité le saisir à la gorge. Comment a-t-il pu se juger digne de mettre fin à la vie d'un homme qui lui est si supérieur en tout point ? Il aurait du se sentir honoré d'avoir ne serait-ce que le droit de poser le regard sur lui.

La pirate lui retire complètement sa chemise. Le sang a traversé le tissu, et des traces rouges colorent sa peau. La jeune femme, une apprentie navigatrice de son équipage, parvient-il à se souvenir, plonge la chemise souillée dans l'eau, puis approche le tissu humide de son torse. Elle hésite un instant, puis commence à laver les traces de sang sur son thorax. Il lève la main et attrape la chemise imbibée d'eau. Elle lâche immédiatement le tissu et baisse la tête, pensant probablement avoir outrepassé ses droits.

« Merci. », murmure-t-il avant de passer lui-même le tissu sur les traces sanguinolentes.

Elle se redresse, surprise, puis hoche simplement la tête. Elle attend qu'il ait effacé toutes les marques, puis récupère la chemise désormais inutile. Elle lui tend un vêtement propre qu'il enfile lentement. Il jette un œil inquiet à la porte de sa cabine.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. », dit la voix de la jeune femme. « Qu'il ne soit pas encore sorti je veux dire. », ajoute-t-elle ayant surpris le coup d'œil interrogateur de son supérieur.

Il se tourne vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

« Ça signifie qu' _il_ est encore en vie, et que le médecin pense qu'il peut encore le sauver. », explique-t-elle.

« Tu as raison. », répond-il, en tentant de sourire, mais il n'y parvient pas.

Après tout, le renne n'a-t-il pas dit que le cœur était touché ? Qui peut survivre à une plaie au cœur ? Même le pirate avait su qu'il allait mourir. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. À quel point fallait-il que le médecin soit talentueux pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer pouvoir le sauver ? Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains, qui se sont remises à trembler. Il hait cette faiblesse dont il fait preuve. Bon sang, il n'a pas tremblé au moment d'enfoncer profondément la lame dans le cœur de l'homme, pourquoi tremble-t-il maintenant ? N'est-il donc pas assez fort pour affronter les conséquences de ses décisions ?

« Capitaine. », l'appelle doucement la jeune navigatrice.

Il relève la tête en direction de son interlocutrice. Elle lui tend une épée.

« J'ai récupéré ça sur le pont tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé que peut-être… vous la voudriez. »

L'épée du pirate aux cheveux rouges. Il secoue la tête, des larmes perlant de nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. L'épée d'un puissant pirate. L'homme aurait certainement voulu mourir en l'ayant au poing. Certainement pas l'épée au fourreau et une dague enfoncée dans le dos, tenue par la main d'un homme en qui il avait confiance.

« Je ne mérite pas de la porter. », refuse-t-il dans un murmure.

« Alors vous la lui rendrez. », assure la jeune femme avec un sourire hésitant et la voix tremblante.

Il croise son regard et voit que malgré son sourire, elle pleure. Elle tente de le réconforter alors qu'elle aussi pleure la mort plus que probable du pirate qu'il a voulu tuer. Alors il prend l'épée qu'elle lui tend toujours. Le pommeau est usé par le temps et les combats, témoin de la grandeur de l'homme qui la maniait. Il remercie sa jeune pirate et se dirige vers la porte de sa cabine. Il s'assoit contre le mur à côté et attend.

Une demi-journée passe, pendant laquelle il resta là, à attendre. Il meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce, mais en même temps, il a peur de ce qu'il apprendrait. Et si le pirate est en train d'agoniser ? Et si le renne lui annonce qu'il n'a pas pu le sauver ?

Il refuse la nourriture qu'on lui apporte. Il est persuadé qu'il n'arrivera de toute manière pas à avaler quoique ce soit tant sa gorge était nouée.

Finalement, alors que le soleil décline, la porte s'ouvre sur le renne, sous sa forme élancée. Surpris, il se lève d'un bond. Les mots qu'il veut prononcer, les questions qui le hantent depuis des heures restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand il voit l'expression qu'arbore le médecin. Il parait épuisé et a le visage fermé. Il se tourne vers James, l'air grave et annonce :

« Il va s'en sortir. »

La joie qui emplit le cœur du Capitaine à cet instant est incomparable. Il ne l'a pas tué, il va s'en sortir. Mais le renne continue, le visage plus fermé que jamais :

« Mais il ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. Son cœur est gravement touché, il ne guérira pas entièrement. Il ne pourra jamais récupérer sa force et son endurance d'avant. »

Un poids tombe dans le ventre de James et il ferme les yeux, accusant le choc. Il se reprend. Il faut se concentrer sur l'important.

« Mais il va vivre n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard du renne se vrille dans le sien. Le médecin secoue la tête et répond :

« Oui. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il meure. »

De rage, James attrape le renne par le col et le soulève pour le plaquer contre le mur, sous les protestations de son équipage. L'hybride ne se débat pas, se contentant de regarder le pirate dans les yeux.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu prétendre qu'il aurait été mieux mort ? »

Un éclair de culpabilité traverse les yeux du renne et il répond :

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le sauver complètement. Oui il va vivre, il pourrait même vivre normalement. Mais on parle du Capitaine Adriel le Rouge ! L'homme dont le rêve est de devenir le plus fort des pirates ! Et parce que je n'ai pas pu le soigner comme il faut, parce que je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire pour réparer son cœur, il ne pourra jamais réaliser son rêve. », conclut-il la voix emplie de culpabilité et de tristesse. « Penses-tu, James le Brun, qu'il voudra de cette vie ? »

Touché en plein cœur, James repose lentement le renne sur le sol et murmure :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je l'ai poignardé. Dans le dos. Alors qu'il me faisait confiance. », déclare-t-il douloureusement. Il prend une brève inspiration pour dénouer sa gorge et reprend : « J'assume la pleine responsabilité de son état, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. »

« J'ai promis, à un ami que je n'ai pas pu sauver, de devenir le meilleur médecin du monde pour ne plus jamais laisser mourir quelqu'un sous mes yeux. Cet homme n'est pas mort, mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir échoué. Et peu importe les circonstances, j'ai ma responsabilité là-dedans. »

« Aucun médecin n'est capable de reconstruire un cœur. », intervient un membre de l'équipage.

« Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'en est capable que je ne dois pas y parvenir. Une cause perdue ne l'est que parce que vous en décidez ainsi. », répond tristement le renne.

Il se tourne de nouveau vers James et reprend :

« Mon équipage m'attend, c'est maintenant que je vous quitte. Prenez soin de lui… s'il le veut bien. Au revoir. »

Il bondit et atterrit sur le toit de la cabine, juste au-dessus d'eux. Il se ramasse sur lui même, prêt à bondir en direction de la mer.

« Attends ! », l'interrompt James, « Qui es-tu ? »

Le renne tourne la tête vers lui et sourit :

« Mon nom est Chopper, de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. »

Sur ces paroles, il bondit en direction de la mer, et disparaît dans la brume. Il y a un long instant de silence, puis des murmures naissent de toute part :

« _Le_ Chapeau de Paille ?! »

« Celui dont on prétend qu'il va devenir le prochain roi de pirates ? »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est ici ? »

« Pourquoi son médecin est-il venu nous aider ? »

« Tu n'as pas écouté ? Il ne veut laisser mourir personne. »

« Ce renne est quand même exceptionnel... »

« Alors ça veut dire que l'ami dont il parlait… c'était... »

James ne les écoute pas. Il a autre chose en tête. Il pénètre dans la cabine avec appréhension. Le blessé n'est plus allongé sur la table. Le renne l'a transporté dans son lit. L'homme tourne la tête vers lui et il sursaute, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit réveillé. Quand le regard vert le scrute, il hésite à prendre la fuite. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'affronter le pirate maintenant. Et pourtant, il avance vers lui, à pas lents. Une fois à sa hauteur, il le détaille du regard. L'homme est toujours torse nu, mais un épais bandage barre son torse. L'homme le regarde en silence, une lueur indéfinissable au fond du regard.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Alors, il attrape l'épée qu'il a passée à sa ceinture et lui tend. Au moment où il le fait, il se demande si c'est vraiment prudent. Il vient de tenter d'assassiner cet homme, il a toutes les raisons de vouloir le tuer. Mais le pirate aux cheveux rouges attrape simplement l'épée qu'on lui tend. Il baisse les yeux sur sa lame et passe une main sur les éraflures du pommeau, avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Il relève ensuite son regard vert hypnotisant sur James, et garde le silence, cette même lueur au fond des yeux.

« Je suis désolé. », murmure finalement James, angoissé par le silence.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais te pardonner. », répond calmement le blessé.

Le cœur de James se sert. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Il a fait des choses bien au-delà du pardonnable. Il tente tout de même :

« Je ne voulais pas... »

« Bien sûr que tu le voulais. », l'interrompt plus sèchement l'autre.

Le pirate s'assoit sur le lit et fait mine de se lever, grimaçant sous la douleur. James se décale pour lui barrer la route et pose sa main sur son torse, pour l'empêcher de se mettre sur ses pieds :

« Ne te lève pas, tu es blessé, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure. »

L'homme lui lance un regard froid, témoignant de toute la puissance dont il est capable. Mais James ne bouge pas. Il refuse que l'homme se blesse. Le pirate attrape le poignet sur son torse et le repousse avec force avant de se lever. Une fois sur ses pieds, il chancelle, son corps toujours faible. Pour l'empêcher de tomber, James passe une main autour de sa taille et le stabilise. Leurs corps sont proches l'un de l'autre, leurs visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres, et leurs regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. James s'attend à être repoussé à tout instant, mais l'instant s'éternise. Alors, il décide de profiter de cet instant, peut-être le dernier, et il comble la distance entre eux. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il embrasse ce magnifique et puissant pirate aux cheveux rouges qui donne tant de peine à son cœur.

Il constate avec joie que l'homme répond au baiser, mais bien vite, deux mains ferment le repoussent et le maintiennent à distance. Son regard croise de nouveau les yeux verts. Ils sont légèrement troublés, mais aussi empreints d'une détermination sans précédent.

D'un ton suppliant, il murmure :

« Je t'aime. »

Il espère entendre de nouveau ces mots de la bouche de l'autre. Mais le visage de l'autre de ferme, et il répond froidement :

« Un pirate sans honneur ne mérite pas mon affection. »

James baisse la tête. Il comprend, même s'il ne veut pas l'accepter, il ne peut que comprendre. L'homme recule d'un pas, puis s'éloigne vers la porte en grimaçant et soufflant sous la douleur. Le brun se précipite vers lui et attrape son bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Arrête ! Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure. »

Le pirate se dégage d'une secousse et dégaine son épée en un instant. Il en place la pointe sous le menton de son adversaire et répond froidement :

« Parce que tu crois que j'en ai encore quelque chose à faire ? J'ai entendu le médecin James, je sais très bien que jamais je ne pourrais jamais réaliser mon rêve. »

Il est en colère maintenant. Et des larmes coulent sur son visage. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit comme ça. Il ne l'a jamais vu verser la moindre larme. Il ne l'a jamais vu en proie au désespoir. Et le voir comme ça lui fend le cœur. Il sent la pointe de l'épée appuyer plus fortement contre son menton.

« Je vais partir, maintenant. N'essaye pas de me suivre ou de me retrouver. Parce que la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue. », murmure froidement le pirate.

Puis il rengaine son épée et quitte la cabine sans un regard en arrière. James se dirige jusqu'à la porte et pose son front contre le bois, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Il voudrait tellement ouvrir cette porte et courir après le pirate, le supplier de rester, de vivre. Mais il ne le fait pas. Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui.

* * *

Trois ans. Trois ans. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu avant d'être enfin prêt. D'être enfin prêt à le revoir. Il s'est entraîné tellement dur, il a progressé aux limites du possible, parfois dépassant ses limites au point de meurtrir son corps. Il s'est fait un nom depuis. De lui même comme il aurait toujours dû vouloir le faire. On le connait maintenant, et on le craint, autant qu'on craint l'homme qu'il est venu voir.

Il assomme le dernier pirate qui tente de protéger son navire. Il touche au but, il le sait. Maintenant que tous ses hommes sont à terre, le Capitaine du navire n'a plus d'autres choix que de se montrer.

Et soudain, il est là, face à lui, l'épée à la main, ses cheveux rouges volants au vent. Puissant, majestueux, comme il l'a toujours connu. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, il lui a tellement manqué. Mais en face de lui, l'homme ne sourit pas, il a les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé :

« Te souviens-tu de la dernière chose que je t'ai dîtes, James ? », lance la voix profonde qu'il aime tant.

« Bien sûr, comment aurais-je pu oublier ? », répond-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

 _La prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue._ C'était les derniers mots qu'il avait reçus de l'homme qu'il aime. Et avec lesquels il avait dû vivre pendant trois longues années.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. », réplique le pirate en face de lui.

« Pour me tuer, encore faut-il que tu remportes ce combat. », contre-t-il, déterminé.

L'homme ne répond pas, se contentant de se mettre en garde. Alors c'est le moment. Le moment où il saura si ces années d'entraînement ont valu la peine. Sans attendre, il attaque. Un coup direct, aisément paré par son adversaire. Un enchaînement de coups complexes, encore paré par son adversaire. Une contre-attaque de l'homme, précise, dévastatrice, contré de justesse.

Après vingt secondes de combat, James doit se rendre à l'évidence, il est toujours largement surpassé. Et pourtant, il se refuse à abandonner, il veut à tout prix gagner. Il a passé tellement de temps à préparer cette rencontre, il ne peut pas perdre maintenant. Pas si près du but. Malgré sa détermination, il perd du terrain, il pare coup sur coup, les attaques s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle, il n'arrive plus à attaquer, il se contente de défendre, de repousser l'inévitable défaite.

Et soudain, le calme, plus aucun coup. Il saute sur l'ouverture et désarme son adversaire, se rendant à peine compte que celui-ci s'est figé. Il sourit. Il a gagné. Sa lame est contre le cou de l'homme, qui ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

L'homme tombe à genoux, essoufflé, et la main posée sur le cœur. Il relève la tête sur James, les yeux emplis de larmes de rage.

« Alors James, tu es venu finir ce que tu as commencé il y a trois ans ? Tue-moi. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, tu m'as déjà tout pris. »

Comprenant finalement que c'est seulement à cause de la blessure vieille de trois ans dont il est responsable qu'il a pu décrocher la victoire, James abaisse son épée et tombe à genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'autre. Il affronte avec difficulté ce regard émeraude qui le toise avec haine. Il hésite un instant puis retourne son épée et en tend le pommeau à son adversaire.

« Je voulais juste que tu me remarques. Je voulais juste avoir ton respect, avoir ton admiration. J'en avais tellement assez de t'être inférieur. De penser que jamais je ne pourrais briller à tes côtés. Alors, plutôt que de tenter de me hisser à ta hauteur, j'ai voulu te faire tomber de ton piédestal. J'y ai perdu mon honneur, et bien plus. Je t'ai perdu. Et aujourd'hui encore je voulais te battre, pour qu'enfin j'aie ton respect. Pour qu'enfin j'aie ton admiration, et une chance de récupérer ce que j'avais perdu. Et je viens de comprendre que jamais ça n'arriverait. Je ne suis même pas capable de te battre sans profiter de la faiblesse dont je suis responsable. Tue-moi, ma vie est la moindre des choses que je puisse t'offrir, après tout ce que je t'ai pris. »

L'homme attrape le pommeau de l'arme, et en place la pointe contre la gorge de James. Celui-ci ne tressaille pas, ne cherche pas à se reculer, il se contente de regarder l'homme qu'il aime, pleurant de regrets. La lame tremble contre sa gorge, mais ne se dérobe pas. La lame s'enfonce lentement dans sa gorge, et une goutte de sang perle de la coupure et roule le long de la lame avant de couler le long des doigts du pirate. Sans crier gare, l'homme recule la lame et la laisse tomber sur le sol.

« Il semblerait que malgré tout, tu as finalement gagné mon respect James. », murmure-t-il en se relevant lentement. « Va. Quitte ce navire. »

L'homme lui tourne le dos. Mais James secoue la tête, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il ne veut plus vivre. Pas sans lui. Les larmes continuent de sillonner ses joues, et il répond d'une voix brisée :

« Non. Je ne peux pas repartir. Il y a trois ans, j'ai décidé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça se finirait ici. Mon rêve était de récupérer tout ce que j'avais perdu ce jour-là. Si c'est impossible, alors je ne veux plus vivre. Il n'y a rien pour moi hors de ce navire. »

L'homme ne se retourne pas, il se contente de répondre à voix basse :

« Alors prends ce pour quoi tu es venu, et va-t'en. »

James se relève lentement et s'approche de l'homme. Il aimerait tant le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, effleurer sa peau. Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'est pas digne de cet honneur.

« Ce pour quoi je suis venu n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut prendre. C'est quelque chose que l'on reçoit. », murmure-t-il en réponse.

La chevelure rouge vole au vent quand l'autre fait brusquement volte-face pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il n'arrive pas à soutenir le regard hypnotisant de l'homme, alors il baisse les yeux. Leurs visages sont presque en contact. Leurs corps sont si proches que c'en est douloureux. Le cœur de James se serre, il aimerait tant combler cette distance entre eux, mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne veut pas sentir la poigne de l'autre qui le repousserait inévitablement. Il le veut pour lui, et il sait que c'est impossible. Il ne mérite pas ce bonheur qui semble pourtant si proche. L'autre le hait. Il en est persuadé. Il sait que s'il relève la tête, il croisera les pupilles vertes emplies de haine à son égard. Après tout, comment pourrait-il encore l'aimer ? Il a détruit sa vie, il lui a pris ses rêves.

Une main saisit son menton et l'oblige à relever la tête. Les orbes vertes capturent son regard. Elles ne sont pas emplies de haine. Elles sont humides de larmes et semblent égarées. Elles fouillent son regard à la recherche de réponses qu'il n'est pas sûr de détenir. Il ne sait combien de temps dure ce moment, mais il aimerait qu'il dure toujours. Il aime ses yeux, il aime la sensation de sa main contre son menton. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne veut pas briser cet instant, peut-être le dernier, où il a l'impression d'être proche de l'homme.

Et soudain, le pirate comble la distance entre eux. La main qui tenait son menton glisse sur sa nuque, l'autre rejoint sa hanche, et les lèvres de l'homme se posent sur les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord lent et hésitant, devient vite sauvage et passionné. La main de James se glisse dans les cheveux rouges. Il s'accroche à l'homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il allait disparaître à tout instant. Il ne veut pas que le baiser se termine. Il a peur, peur des mots qui suivront. Peur d'entendre un adieu.

Finalement, les lèvres de l'autre s'écartent des siennes. Et malgré son envie de les embrasser encore, il les laisse s'éloigner. Il ne se sent pas le droit de les retenir. Mais les mains de l'autre ne l'ont pas quitté, alors il ouvre les yeux, pour se retrouver face au regard vert. Les pupilles brillent désormais d'un feu intérieur. La voix profonde retentit :

« Que dirais-tu, James le Brun, de réaliser mon rêve pour moi ? », demande l'homme en souriant sous ses larmes.

Comprenant toutes les implications de la question, James sourit aussi, son cœur gonflé de joie :

« J'en serais honoré, Adriel le Rouge. »

* * *

 **Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, les critiques, positives comme négatives, sont les bienvenues ! :)

-Azedriel-


End file.
